The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Myosotis plant, botanically known as Myosotis palustris×Myosotis sylvativa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Baby Blue’.
The new Myosotis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tuntenhausen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact pot-type Myosotis cultivars with freely branching and early flowering habit.
The new Myosotis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of an unnamed selection of Myosotis palustris, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Myosotis sylvativa, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Myosotis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tuntenhausen, Germany in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Myosotis by terminal cuttings in Tuntenhausen, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Myosotis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.